


The Breakfast Club

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [13]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: 200 words, Decade Old Femslash Archive Revivals?, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fic Battle, MerAdd, Scenes From Meredith Grey's Bed, meddison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey eat their Wheaties. Word Count an exact 200. Hoorah!
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	The Breakfast Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beerbad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/gifts), [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts), [LarisUSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts), [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts), [ThatWinchesterGirl67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/gifts), [Illyiad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyiad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147996) by [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies). 
  * Inspired by [Petty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148671) by [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies). 
  * Inspired by [FIC BATTLE: Scenes from Meredith Grey's Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645301) by beeerbad. 
  * Inspired by [Not Funny](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645304) by indubitablyepic. 
  * Inspired by [Warning Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128330) by [mammothluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/pseuds/mammothluv). 
  * Inspired by [The Most Important Meal Of The Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645307) by Amy. 
  * Inspired by [You Make It Real](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645373) by IAM_KELLY. 
  * Inspired by [You Make It Real](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645376) by iamkellylouise. 
  * Inspired by [FIC BATTLE: SCENES FROM MEREDITH GREY'S BED - Dreamwidth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645391) by beerbad. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or was it the best idea ever known to womankind?

_Author's Note:_

This is a story that was inspired by LordofLezzie’s two new drabbles “Coffee” and “Petty” that were both dropped today for Meredith/Addison and I thought I just had to counter with another 200-word fic for them to prove that this whole minimalism thing could be a new thing to get over writer’s block also maybe. Find those stories here, Coffee: [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147996 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147996) and Petty: [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148671 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148671)

Also, this story is not in the same universe as [ Bubble ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426472/chapters/58932361) or any of my other fanfictions, even if it seems like it had a similar setting, this is a new standalone headcanon :D.

Enjoy!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**The Breakfast Club**

* * *

_Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey eat their Wheaties. Word Count an exact 200. Hoorah!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Breakfast In Bed Might Have Been A Really Bad Idea**

* * *

_Or was it the best idea ever known to womankind?_

* * *

"This was the greatest idea ever," Addison Montgomery says to Meredith Grey as her sleepy eyes open up on the pillow.

"Yep, nothing beats breakfast in bed with you!" Says Meredith, the blonde, happily as she brings Addison a cereal bowl and a spoon from the kitchen.

"You don't think we're terrible parents for sending our kids to _the breakfast club_ at their school on Wednesdays instead of us cooking it for them so we can sleep late and/or snuggle and/or have more morning sex with each other, do you?" Addison asks her wife.

"Nah," says Meredith. "Besides, worse parents would tell their kids to ignore all the 'oohing and ahhing' again while their mommies had 'grown-up time' together under the pretense of 'getting dressed and admiring outfits'.

"Probably," says Addison with a laugh.

"Probably," says Meredith back to her wife as she strokes a hair off of her face as she leans right on in to whisper into the redhead's ear seductively:

"When you said this was the greatest idea ever I thought it was because you wanted me before eating your Wheaties."

"Oh I definitely do," says Addison as she puts the cereal bowl down carefully.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_So Many More Author's Notes Which You Can Totally Skip And Just Go For The Comments If You Want To!!!:_

*

So, LordOfLezzie's does this thing where the setting is just an established MerAdd gay relationship and nothing more complicated than that.

Thought I'd give it a shot here.

Who knows if I'll continue in this universe but maybemaybe who knows? :D.

*

So this is also gifted to beerbad because I'd love to consider it my contribution to their epic Fic Battle, "Scenes from Meredith Grey's Bed" which was conceived in 2010 and devolved into a whole lot of femslash-y goodness as far as I can tell. Read the text for the instructions here:

Alice (beerbad) wrote,

2010-10-15 09:55:00

Previous Add to memories Share Track Next

MOOD: crazy

FIC BATTLE: Scenes from Meredith Grey's Bed

To celebrate the awesome that was Grey's Anatomy 7x04, and to capitalize on mammothluv's very best idea ever, may I present to you:

ANY CHARACTER(S)!

ANY RATING!

WITH OR WITHOUT A PROMPT!

ANY LENGTH!

NO END DATE!

HECK, MEREDITH DOESN'T EVEN HAVE TO BE INVOLVED!

The one and only rule for this fic battle is that Meredith's bed must be involved somehow. Prompt as much as you like, in any format. Multiple people can answer each prompt. You can also write whatever you want without being prompted. Oh, and pimping would be appreciated so I'm not all by myself here, this is the first time I've hosted one of these. :)

THANK YOU to mammothluv and her awesome brain, and a preemptive thanks to everyone who participates!

TAGS: fic battle, grey's anatomy

Link to that here on LJ: <https://beerbad.livejournal.com/312357.html?thread=1534501#t1534501>

Better link to that here on Dreamwidth: <https://www.beerbad.dreamwidth.org/313147.html>

This story is now also posted on there as a part maybe of the 'original battle' which I feel nostalgic for even though I didn't exist in fanfiction back then :D.

And also, you can read the very first posting of "Warning Bells" by mammothluv in that post, which is enlightening seeing as that's such a classic on Ao3 nowadays.

(Which is my other fanfic rec of all this, it's on Ao3 here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/128330> )

The reason why this is coming up now as a surprise, is that beerbad replied to my angsty comment about appreciating them because they were on LJ back in the day and beta'd a lot of MerAdd despite not writing any of it (so far!?) and they reached out to me and added me on Dreamwidth which I was in awe about.

So therefore, beerbad, I hope when you said "no end date" that ten years later is still not too late :D.

*

Thanks also to LordofLezzies, LarisUSB, ThatWinchesterGirl67, Mimimller, Arizonaslesbianism, new_being, for the mad meddison chats over various platforms today :D.

My mandatory apparently now fanfic recs are the following:

1.

indubitablyepic (indubitablyepic) wrote,

2010-10-21 20:49:00

Add to memories Share Track

Fanfic: Not Funny [warning.. smut ahead]

This was written for the "Scenes From Meredith's Bed" Fic battle, after i saw the prompt "Meredith/Addison, inevitable" when i first wrote it, i forgot to set it in meredith's bed (i got caught up in the fic) so i changed that, but i will probably post the original version to another time. oh, and this is set sometime after the post it wedding, or atleast, Mer/Der are together, and Addison is visiting Seattle from L.A.

anyway, here it is, enjoy... This was one of the other fics that was a part of that battle back in the day:

<https://indubitablyepic.livejournal.com/405.html>.

2.

The Most Important Meal of the Day

By Amy

So this one is actually a MerDer & Addison/Izzie fanfic just a heads up, told by George's perspective. It's still femslashy though and breakfast themed so I wanted to share it. It's on Ralst along with a lot of great fanfics. Find that here: <http://www.ralst.com/MostImportantMealDay.HTM>

_*_

So here's also an example of what generally NOT to do, which is to have your author's notes be a zillion times longer than your actual work. Oops! Please learn from bobbiejelly's mistakes :D.

* * *

Maybe we could start another fic battle for MerAdd? Any meddison stans wanna? Lemme know I'd be down probably...

THANK YOU FOR READING!

Thanks again,

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
